Amethyst Angel
by Cahira of the Dawn
Summary: Hotaru is reborn to carry out her destiny. Then she dies... But is her soul gone? Maybe a certain Heero Yuy will know the answer...
1. Ancient Prophecies

Amethyst Angel

Written By

Cahira Dawn 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Angels  
  
I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ancient prophecies speak of nine soldiers with the duties of the Gods themselves.  The Two to defend the universe, The One to guard the gates of Chronos and The Four to uphold humanity. Then there are the final warriors… The first known by many names, many identities, but in truth she is the messiah of light. Within her is the power of life itself. With her crystal of purity she is destined to follow the path set out by destiny. To save the universe, to create millennia's of peace and harmony again and again. That is her fate. The final and most deadly soldier of all follows the darkest path. With her silver scythe she must destroy the world.  For with death comes rebirth. The rebirth of the messiah's empire. The rebirth of a crystal millennium….           

Far into the future a tide of blood and war overcomes the world.  Many fight desperately for peace. A peace they can hardly dream of. It is in this era that the Gods decide that it is time for the Messiah's kingdom to reawaken. So the soldiers are reborn with no memory of their numerous lives. Sailor Saturn, bringer of destruction also returns. But something always seems to go wrong in every life and this one was no exception.

After all, how can the Gods save their chosen from a human death?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_The girl sat comfortably next to the brown haired boy. _ __

_"You'll protect me won't you Heero?"_

_He smiled at the violet-eyed girl. The ten-year-old boy sat casually next to his best friend. An eight-year-old with short purple hair and dark, yet innocent eyes. She looked up at him gravely, her pale face solemn. _

_"I can trust you can't I Heero? You're always saying that you'll be a soldier someday…"_

_His eyes of Prussian blue shimmered with the true friendship and loyalty he felt in his heart. Hotaru had always been there for him. Even when the other children had revealed that he was trained to kill, someone not to trust. She had still been his friend._

_"I'll always protect you Hotaru. I promise."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"I promise…"_

Heero Yuy woke up with a start. His deep blue eyes snapped open as he clutched his head in his hands. His breathing was hard and laboured as the old pain of loss and guilt swept over him. He didn't want to remember. The pain… it was too much. Why did he have to feel this way? Couldn't he forget her death like he so wanted to? 

His little firefly… 

The little girl who had become his first friend. He still remembered her tinkling laughter, her sweet smile. Maybe it would be all right to remember. Just for a little while he could feel again. Alone in his room. In the silence…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 _It was a thunderous noise. The bomb exploded in a small city, wiping out that section of the colony. Heero Yuy was worried, angry at the destruction, but when he found the name of the city… Only terror filled his heart._

_He'd ran all the way there. Even then he'd been a strong athlete. It was not long before he saw the rubble. The remains of Hotaru's hometown. He'd rushed past all the paramedics and the firemen into an area empty of the bombs fearsome flames. It was just dark there. Dark and empty…_

_"Heero…"_

_Her voice had been so weak, so quiet but he had heard it. Scrambling to a pile of brick he had pulled it away to reveal Hotaru's tiny body. Blood drenched the remains of her white nightgown and only a faint light touched her deadened eyes. Holding her in his arms he could feel the coldness touch her skin. She was dying, his little firefly._

_"Hotaru, I have to get help! I'll be back and you'll be fine. You'll…"_

_"Its alright Heero." She smiled weakly. "I know I'm dying. Just stay with me. I don't want to die alone."_

_Pulling her closer he cried quiet tears. They were silent, but she still saw them. Reaching up one pale hand she brushed them away leaving a tiny stain of blood in her wake. _

_"Don't cry Heero. You're still alive. Maybe you'll find some more friends someday."_

_She smiled again and a shudder ran through her body. A bright light glowed in her fingers, passing away from her body. A warmth touched him, linked with him…_

_Her arms fell limply to the ground as her life dimmed and faded. She was gone, his only friend was gone._

_"I'm sorry Hotaru. I broke my promise. But I'll get revenge… Hotaru…"_

_Many more tears fell from his eyes as they changed slowly in the darkness. Coldness filled them, and emptiness. He was alone now. He'd betrayed his little firefly. They were his last tears. The tears of a child._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes:

I have revised this chapter… again! Some changes have been made in certain parts of the story so I hope you re-read it.

**Please R&R!!**  


	2. Fate & Destiny

Amethyst Angel – Chapter two 

**By Cahira Dawn**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Two gods watched from high above the universe. One woman with long sapphire hair and a man with eyes of bright gold. The woman looked down at the earth calmly while the man paced around in agitation.

 "How can we win Fate?" He turned to the woman. "Without Sailor Saturn the senshi will never win! They need her to bring the new Crystal millennium."

"You are not thinking Destiny." She said. "Saturn would not let herself die. She knows the future we have set out for her, whether she realises it or not." 

"What am I supposed to think? She died in an explosion. No one could have survived it."

"She has supposedly died in explosion before Destiny. Do you not remember her last life? She was meant to die in the lab explosion, but she survived anyway. All we can do is wait for events to unfold."   

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Heero woke late that day. By the time he was dressed and downstairs the others had already begun to eat breakfast. The bags under his eyes were clear to see.

"Are you alright Heero?" Asked a concerned Quatre. "You don't look to well."

Heero grunted something indecipherable as he sat down. Pushing away the glass of milk with one hand he started on the toast. Trowa looked up from the book in his hands.

"Slept badly?"

Duo grinned and leaned forward.

"I know… You were thinking about a girl weren't you? Is Heero in _love _hmmm?"

Heero stopped eating, his whole body motionless. Duo's words had clearly struck a nerve, but no one really noticed. 

"Shut up Baka!" Wufei said fingering his katana menacingly. "Or I'll be forced to teach you some manners."

Duo jumped back in mock fear.

"Oh no Wu-man! Don't hurt me! I mean Heero thinking about a girl? You don't even need _half_ a brain to tell I was joking."

With a growl Wufei reached for his sword, but it was not he who stood up. Heero stood up with a jolt and walked out of the room. There was a stunned silence for a few moments in which Duo looked around in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A woman bowed before the dark throne. Her blood red hair reached down to her waist and her yellow eyes looked up with sickening adoration.

"Oh, great Queen of Death. What is your mission for me?"

The woman upon the throne stared down at her slave. Her violet eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"The senshi have awoken. Soon they will try to create a Crystal millennium. It is _your _mission my faithful slave, to destroy them all."

"Yes majesty, it will be easy. Without Sailor Saturn _they_ cannot win."

The 'Death Queen' smiled evilly.

"True my slave. How _true_."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi reached into her backpack and pulled out the 'beeper'. Sailor Neptune appeared on the screen, a serious expression on her face. 

"Princess, the enemy has begun its attack. Meet us in the city centre. We will need your help."

Usagi nodded and reached for her brooch.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's notes:**

Well that's the end of the first chapter. More will come soon. I _promise _that Hotaru will be in this story. Oh, the first chapter has been revised and you may want to reread it if anything was confusing here. Lastly…

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
